Perchance
by Mia
Summary: just read it


Title: Perchance  
Author: Mia  
Rating: PG i guess  
Genre: AR  
Date: 07.12.01  
Disclaimer: who were the idiots that invented disclaimers? most fanfic   
writers are so dirt poor that they wouldn't even dream of copyright   
infringement on the gods that own sailormoon, etc...needless to say,   
i'm one of those authors...BUT, i do own the original story, so don't   
copy!   
  
AuthorNotes:  
alright, i know i'm probably damning this story by sayin so, but   
this is my first fanfic ever! i'm a newbie, but i've been an avid reader   
of sm fanfics for SOOOOOO long (i'm 15 yrs old now)...i think at one   
pt i liked the fanfics even more than the actual sailormoon story   
(omg!!) nehoo, this is gonna be a romance (coz i loooove romances)   
and i'd also like to say that i'm in love w/ e-mail, too hint hint   
^.^ so make sure y'all e-mail me back w/ some *constructive*   
criticism--[flashing lights] fallowfields@hotmail.com....here we go   
now, on w/ the story!!  
  
"Perchance" 1\?  
By Mia \\ fallowfields@hotmail.com  
  
Serena Shanahan hurriedly stuffed a muffin in her mouth as   
she grabbed her light jacket and rushed out her apartment. Golden   
strands flailing behind her, she miraculously rushed down three flights   
of stairs in less than thirty seconds, without falling, in her three-inch   
heels. However, at the bottom of the final steps, reality finally caught   
up with her. She had left her purse in her apartment! Almost   
growling in frustration, she hastily began her ascension of the grueling   
stairs.  
At twenty-three, Serena was used to a carefree life. She   
adored her job co-running a daycare center with her friend Mina   
Reichland, was still best friends with all her high school buddies, had   
plenty of male admirers and was currently riding on the sweet post-  
college breeze. In short, everyday was a sunny day, and she   
absolutely loved her life, but, nevertheless, she always felt that   
something was still missing from her life. Naturally, her friends all   
concluded that she was crazy.  
But, when her father had called her up yesterday inviting her   
to dinner at La Bruja de la Luna, she couldn't help feel that she was on   
the verge of filling that gaping hole of unfulfillment. A very spiritual   
person, Serena had accepted immediately, not bothering to listen to   
the rest of the explanation for the cause of the dinner. Now that she   
reflected upon it, she thought she should've been on alert the moment   
he called, as it was the first time he had done so in almost a year.   
Still, at least she could tell that the dinner was important.  
Which brought her back to the moment: attempting to GET to   
the dinner. She was already fifteen minutes late, as it was, and   
further delay would not please her father much. Inserting her key,   
Serena muttered many explicatives at her stubborn doorknob when it   
refused to open. When it finally gave, Serena stumbled in, grabbed   
her sequined purse, and rushed back out of her apartment again. She   
banged the door shut, raced down the stairs, and, in less than a   
minute, had her car screeching down the road.  
When she neared La Bruja, she realized that there were no   
longer any vacant parking spaces. Groaning at her unusual bad luck,   
she turned her car around and began searching for a vacant space.  
Three blocks and five minutes later, she had her car parked in   
a dimly lit lot. However, the lighting mattered little to Serena as she   
glanced at her watch and realized that she was, by now, over a half   
hour late for her 'date' with daddy. Squaring her shoulders, she began   
to run (still in her heels), toward the restaurant. Things were just not   
going right today.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Darien Shields walked leisurely out of his office building and   
breathed in deeply the cold winter. He sighed; he had won five   
accounts today and dumped his leech of a girlfriend. Now all he had to   
do was get through a dinner at La Bruja de la Luna with his foster   
parents and then he was free to have his bachelor's night out with his   
best friend Andrew Greenfield.  
As he got into his car, he realized he was actually looking   
forward to it, too. Twenty-six and with a chiseled face complementing   
a drop-dead gorgeous body, Darien could pick up dates as easily as he   
dumped them. Although his foster mother often nagged him about his   
fast record, Darien had no qualms about breaking every-girl-in-the-  
city's heart  
So, as he was driving toward La Bruja, he began to   
contemplate whether he wanted a blonde, a redhead or a brunette for   
the night. The parking at La Bruja was hideous; he could not find one   
empty spot. However, when he was about to turn around and search   
for parking elsewhere, a spot was opened across the street from the   
entrance. Darien went straight for it.  
But then, as he was parking, he finally began wondering why   
the his foster parents had invited him to dinner in the first place. He   
rarely saw them anymore, and he could barely remember the last time   
they'd sat down for dinner together. Pondering this, he walked slowly   
to the corner of the street, intending to cross it. Just as the walk sign   
flashed on, he heard noise to his right and turned to see a speeding   
object hit him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena's mad dash for the restaurant was quickly ended by   
her stumbling into a solid wall. Well, not so solid, considering it fell   
back and wrapped its arms around her as they careened into the   
sidewalk. After finally recovering, and registering her location as a   
very compromising position, Serena began apologizing profusely,   
knowing that the crash had been due to her not paying attention to   
where she was going.  
"I'm so sorry! You see I'm in a rush because--" Serena's   
explanation was cut short by a curt remark.  
"That's all nice, but only a total klutz would crash into a   
walking pedestrian." Serena's head shot up from where she was   
fiddling with the hem of her skirt and met cutting blue eyes   
overshadowed by glossy black locks.  
"I-I said I was sorry!!" Serena's guilt was quickly replaced by   
rising anger, "And you don't have to be so rude about it! You   
probably weren't watching where you were going either!!"  
"You're right!" Darien said mockingly, "How could I have   
missed a meatball head like you!? Of course I saw you, but I just   
couldn't dodge you because you were coming so fast. Besides, you   
were bound to fall somewhere, running like that."  
"Why I've never--" Serena was indignant, but she knew she   
didn't have time to argue, "Look, you aren't even worth the effort, I   
have more important affairs to attend to."  
With that and a huff, Serena turned and began heading toward   
La Bruja without a glance back. Her escape would have been   
complete, had it not been for the man's last scathing remark.  
"I'm sure that playing with your dolls is a very pressing matter   
for such a rising 'business woman' such as yourself!"  
The man was incorrigible! If she wasn't so damn late, Serena   
would've turned around and given him a right slap. But, as it was,   
Serena's tardiness was bordering on an hour and she simple did not   
have time to spare.   
'Meatballhead indeed!,' she muttered.  
Swallowing her pride and counting excruciatingly slowly to ten,   
Serena stepped into La Bruja and determined forget the whole   
incident.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Darien couldn't help but admire her derriere as she marched   
off away from him. The whole incident had been very bizarre. First   
off, he knew that she probably wasn't to blame, and second off he   
knew that he probably shouldn't have been quite so cruel. But that   
soft body tumbling into him, the pleasant perfume wafting him, and,   
oh, those soft blue eyes raging at him, had caused him to totally lose   
his head, along with his sense of courtesy. However, what was done   
was done, and since the possibilities of him meeting that girl again   
were slim to none, Darien quickly put it behind him.  
Waiting for the walk sign again, Darien noticed a glinting   
object to his side. He bent down to pick it up, and realized that it   
belonged to the woman he had bumped into. He quickly looked up,   
but she was nowhere to be found. Pocketing it, he crossed the street   
and entered La Bruja, intending to have one of his servants return the   
purse.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After following a harried waitress to the table, Serena found   
her father sitting alone with a frown.  
"Where have you been?!"  
"Well, I kinda forgot about it until the last minute and then I   
forgot my purse...oh my god! Where's my purse?" Serena had   
realized that she no longer had her purse and now was frantically   
searching for it.  
"Relax, Serena, I'm sure you left it in your car"  
"Oh, I guess you're right" Serena said a bit more calmed   
down, but not totally convinced. But as she relaxed back into her   
seat, she noticed that there was a third chair with a black coat draped   
over it at the table, "Who else is here?"  
"Oh, don't you remember? I said I was bringing someone for   
you to meet," her father said with a mysterious smile on his face  
"Really? Who?" Serena asked warily.  
"Me." A new voice answered behind her, and Serena spun   
around to face it. When she registered the face, she whispered,  
"Oh My God."  
  
  
  
AfterNotes:  
ya, so, (1) i have very little idea where the hell my story is   
going, (2) i'm too lazy to edit, and even lazier to get an editor, (3)   
MAKE SURE YOU E-MAIL ME, QUESTION OR COMMENTS, WHATEVER,   
JUST DO IT!! fallowfields@hotmail.com (i've put it 4 times, you should   
know it by now!!!)  



End file.
